The Rules of Soccer
by Alias
Summary: Ken tries to teach Daisuke a thing or two about soccer, but his life is just so complicated. With his "year-long project" complete, what's in store for Daisuke at practice? *shounen ai, Kensuke/Daiken, complete*
1. Strategy

Kannou helped me write this one. First example of my new style. And it's actually long! Good for me!  
  
===========  
  
I started thinking yesterday, my thoughts just snowballed. An today I woke up, and everything seemed a little clearer.  
  
Sure, I only got about an hour of sleep, but is that really a price to pay for everything suddenly being less confusing?  
  
Well, not everything is solved. My psyche is still pretty much in ruin, I still talk to myself in my head, and I still can't keep one train of thought.  
  
But does that really matter, now? All that matters is one thing, I'll in love. I know who I want to be with. I know who I love.  
  
I've be pining about this for at least a year! And now I know. I know that, and everything else can just go sit on a tack. It pales in comparison to what I know now.  
  
Not like anything really changes, I just want to exaggerate my accomplishment to make me feel better.  
  
I guess I could call this the end to a year long project. Yes, that works nicely.  
  
Now who is this fabulous person that I love, you may ask? Daisuke Motomiya. Look at that name? I sigh like Jun when thinking about Yamato. Completely in love, but you can never have the person.  
  
I sure do know how to put a damper on the situation. But I just think of him. Not of the fact that I can never have him, not on the fact that he loves someone else, not on the fact that he is my best friend and doesn't want to be anymore.  
  
I just think of -him-. Just him. Everything about him. The cinnamon hair, the way that he looks at me and I get some stupified look on my face. The way that he always manages to talk my ear off. The fact that he constantly admires me, for my intelligence, or soccer skills, or whatever.  
  
And the fact that he wants to see me, in 1 hour, 36 minutes, and about 12 seconds. The fact that he wants my company. There I go, sighing again.  
  
I can act so childish when I think about him. That is the wonderful thing. Daisuke makes me forget all of the bad stuff I have done in the past.  
  
1 hour, 35 minutes, 57 seconds. Until I see Daisuke again. Sure, he stayed over and I saw him 3 hours, 49 minutes, and 17 seconds ago, but still, I see him again.  
  
Would this be called obsession?  
  
. . . . .  
  
. . . . .  
  
Yes. Most definately. The only thing I can think about is him, though. What else do I think about? Well, what else that I actually -want- to face?  
  
There, you don't seem to have an answer to that, do you?  
  
So I'll just be happy thinking about Daisuke, and you can leave me alone.  
  
Why shouldn't I think about him? Brave, friendly, tastes like chocolate. Please don't ask, it's a long story. Correction, I don't want to tell you. Safari pants that make him look fashionable and a retro jacket he isn't afraid to wear. Orange shoes. I have always admired someone that can pull off orange. Tan skin, year round. Goggles holding back the spikes of his hair. . . .  
  
1 hour, 26 minutes, 23 seconds. The way the light hits him and he seems to reflect it to the rest of the room, the way I can always tell when he is coming. Hmm. A bring up a mental image. I've done this before, a lot. But nothing compares to seeing him in person. 1 hour, 20 minutes, 4 seconds.  
  
I like the way he isn't afraid to say what he thinks. I like the way that he is always blunt. The way that we does things, and then thinks about him. The way that he is secretly smart, but never shows it. Just the fact that he has a face he doesn't show the world, just like me.  
  
57 minutes, 18 seconds. I should really stop looking at my watch. Speaking of which, I need a new one. I am tired of looking at the same, boring, black and white analog Timex.  
  
But I like numbers. 52 minutes even. So definate, you can tell a 2 is a 2. A 2 will not suddenly change into a 9 at the bat of an eye. A 2 will do anything you want it to. Add 5? Fine. 7. Divide in half? Ok, 1. Flexible, yet definate. I wish I was a number. But if I was, I would be some impossible fraction.  
  
41 minutes, 3 seconds. It's been a while since I last looked. Like a little cild, asking their parents, "Are we there yet?" And everytime, I am met with a firm, "No."  
  
Disappointing. Why did the fates decide I would fall for this goggle-headed-cinnamon-boy? Don't even try to ask me. But for some reason, they keep throwing hints my way.  
  
At first they were large and blunt. Daisuke stopping his assult of Hikari, favoring me over the other children. Then I came to see the other signs. His always sitting next to me, being overly friendly to me, and even becoming an affectionate friends. He actually hugs me sometimes when we meet. He thinks it's funny when I pull out of them.  
  
30 minutes, 59 seconds. A book? Should I read a book? Hmm. My library certainly is extensive, but I have read almost every one. 'A Tale of Two Cities'. Nope. Read it in 5th grade. 'War and Peace'. Read it. 'David Copperfield'. Rather not, I hate Dickens. 'The Holy Bible'? Really, I would rather not. 'The Rules and Gameplay of Soccer'.  
  
That might actually be interesting. Not like I need it, but brushing up on the rules will kill time. I mean, that's why I am going to see Daisuke in the first place, to try and help him with his soccer.  
  
"Chapter 1, Object of the Game," I say to myself. I mutter softly as I read the pages. "Get the ball to the net the most times! Do they really need 17 pages on that?" I think out loud.  
  
Mistake on my part. My mother comes to my door.  
  
"Ken honey, are you okay in there?"  
  
"Fine, mom."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
I was about to say what I had been thinking, 21 minutes and 19 seconds, but I decided against it. "About a half-hour."  
  
"Ok honey." She left. At least she isn't proding me today. Where was I? Oh yes, 'The Defense'. Real hard, you block the ball from going into the net. Like you need to explain that.  
  
So I skip ahead a bit. 18 minutes and 29 seconds. 'The Offense'. Now thing might prove interesting. They might actually have some information here on tactics. So I scan the pages. Nope, I was wrong. It just says 'get the ball into the net' in way to many words. I could condense this into a simple packet. . . .  
  
No, to simplistic. What would my public think? A pamplet saying 'get ball into goal, while blocking ball into own net'. Real hard. And knowing me, I would have to change the grammar a bit, but that's what it would say. 15 minutes even.  
  
I should get there early, and I still am in my school uniform. Wouldn't it be a good idea to wear my soccer uniform to a soccer practice?  
  
Yeah, that would be good. I pull my shirt over my head and unbutton my pants and throw them over a chair. I slip on the psuedo-plastic shiny black pants and put my green jersey on. I really should wear this more often, I look a lot better than in that school uniform.  
  
I honestly don't know why I wear that silly gray thing all the time. Sure, it's comfortable and all, but so are sweatpants.  
  
I shudder at the thought. I have always thought that sweatpants make me look fat and they bulge at all the wrong places. Ew.  
  
Note to self: Buy attractive pajamas. And maybe this afternoon even. I hope Daisuke asks me to spend the night. Like almost every other Friday since the beginning of time.  
  
I just hope this won't be like last Friday. Now that was disatrous. Miyako, Hikari, Iori and Takeru were invited also. One game of truth or dare and my life going spinning out of control. . . .  
  
Stupid Miyako, still holding a flame for me. Of course, we played the game, right after the Ouija board. Those things are so fake.  
  
So anyway, it was my turn to ask. And everyone was answering truth, and everyone was asking, "Who do you like?" Works like that everytime. So I decided to ask Miyako, because she was the only one not to answer. I had answered that I liked the quiet girl in my math class, and no one know what I was talking about. So I got off scott free. I chuckle to myself. So as I was saying, I asked Miyako who she liked. And she answered. . . me. Yes, lil' over me, right here. And I was blushing, and she was blushing, even Iori was blushing. I was pretty much quiet the rest of the time.  
  
That sent me into one of my thinking periods. Then I started to re-ask the question I had been periodically asking myself for the past year. I asked myself, point blank, who I liked. And it took me a week to get this far. And now I am going to see him. And I can't help but giggle. So out of personality for me.  
  
3 minutes. I suppose I should get going. So I grab my soccerball in it's mesh net and heave it over my shoulder. I set out for the park.  
  
==========  
  
It was getting a bit long, so I decided to chapter this one. Hey! Don't blame me, blame my extraordinarily long period of inspiration.   
  
5-28: I just reuploaded this because I noticed an odd little mistake, and there were these spelling errors driving me crazy. I noticed that instead of saying, 'David Copperfield', I said 'Davis Copperfield'. I would have made that some sort of slip on Ken's part, but then I realized I was using the Japanese names and there was no way that Ken would think Davis was in anyway related to Daisuke. Crackhead dubbers. 


	2. Offense

I just finished, and this actually turned into something completely different than I planned. Long, with plot twists all over. Enjoy!  
  
==========  
  
It's raining, just my luck. Can we play in the rain? Sure. Why not? That is, if Davis really wants to. I hope he does.  
  
Hope.  
  
Hope.  
  
Hope.  
  
There, it is offically set. Unless the universe is feeling bad today.  
  
"Ken!!"  
  
Good, he's here. "Right here, Daisuke."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that."  
  
"Are we going to play?" I looked up at the sky. "It is raining."  
  
"Raining?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, water from the sky?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's raining, Daisuke."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Then why am I all wet?"  
  
"Because you are under the path of a sprinkler, Ken."  
  
"What?"  
  
"-You- are -under- a -sprinkler-."  
  
"Huh?" I spin around. Sure enough, I am standing right under the sprinkler that waters the soccer field. "Oh. I see." My face immedaite springs a shade of pink.  
  
"And people think I am a moron?"  
  
I step out of the water spray. "Sorry." I mumble.  
  
"Come on! Are we going to play or what?"  
  
I grab my jesey and ring out some of the water. "Great idea."  
  
Daisuke runs out into the field, I trailing behind him, both of us running.  
  
"Come on, Rocket, I can take you any day."  
  
"Oh yeah Motomiya?"  
  
"Any day." He gives me a mock-glare and lowers his eyebrows, looking quite proud of himself.  
  
I remove the soccer ball from it's casing and put it down onto the field. Before I get up, Daisuke starts dribbling the ball down the field, right past me. "No fair!" I call, running after him.  
  
But he doesn't seem to respond. Right before he was about to swing his leg back and punt the ball into the goal, I caught him. My foot slid under his raised right foot, and I brought him to the ground. Still playing fast and loose with the rules, Daisuke pulled me down after him. the ball rolled for about 5 feet, stopping at the exact line where it would be counted as a goal.  
  
"Oh man!!" Daisuke muttered, obviously upset that he couldn't win against me, even with cheating.  
  
Still half on top of me, Daisuke rolled so he was facing me. "Are you hurt?"  
  
I checked my knee, and I could already see a small cut. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Oh come on! I took you down for the kill! You aren't even seriously injured?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but no."  
  
Daisuke gave me a pout, but with humor behind instead of sadness. "We should get up."  
  
"We -should-, shouldn't we. And I will when you get off of my right leg." The majority of Daisuke's weight was centered mainly on my right leg, which seemed to be forming a bruise at my shin.  
  
"Right, right, but first you have to get off of my arm."  
  
"I am not on your arm, you are."  
  
He looked at his crumpled position. "So I am." He pulled his arm out from under his chest and started to lift himself up. For some reason, he flopped back down with and 'uuff'.  
  
"Dai?"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My ankle. I can't move it well and it hurts."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
I moved, shifting his weight off of me and me slid onto the ground instead of on me. I untangled our legs, still wary of his left ankle. I got up and inspected his leg. It wasn't swelling, and there was no bone coming out of the joint. But it was considerably red, and there were a few dots of red signifying tiny cuts. I went to inspect it to see if it was in fact a break or a dislocation.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry. It's not broken, just a sprain."  
  
"Doesn't help much."  
  
"But it helps a little." I rolled him onto his back. "Now how am I going to get you home?"  
  
"Carry me over your shoulder?" He asked, a glint of hope in his eyes and a big dopey grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I think not. Come one, get up." I kneeled beside him and he placed an arm around my shoulder. I started to stand up and he sagged off my shoulder.  
  
He managed a hop-walk, completely depending on me holding him up, and we managed to make it a total of 5 feet before he fell.  
  
He looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes and said, "This is all your fault."  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, as I push his arm off of my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. All your fault."  
  
"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know that when you were cheating you wanted to play by the rules."  
  
He knew I had him beat. "Just help me up, will you?"  
  
I didn't move as he extended his hand. "No. I'm going to leave you here."  
  
His face completely vaulted. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. It's your fault, and until you admit that I'm leaving you here."  
  
"What?" He repeated himself. He tried to be serious, but failed miserably. Perhaps it was an attampt to lighten the mood that the conversation had entered. Mock-dramatically, we added, "Me? You shall leave me, your best friend, here to wither and DIE?!"  
  
"Yup. Right here. Hope the grass stains on your butt come off. Speaking of which, why is your uniform white?"  
  
"We have a very idiotic coach." He shook his extended hand up and down. "A lil' help?"  
  
He looked at me with those eyes again and all was forgiven. "How could I leave my best friend out here to whither and die?" I grabbed his hand and pull him, just hard enough so he fell right into me. I sure do go a little far sometimes.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me so he wouldn't soar right past me. Apparently I had given him more momentum than I had intended. "Geez, Ken."  
  
His eyes reached only to my throat, considering he was shorter and he had his knees bent, and his gaze seemed to stay there and not look up at my eyes. I was looking down to his eyes. "We going to your house now?"  
  
"S-sure." He was still avoiding my face.  
  
"What's up with you Dai?"  
  
"N-Nothing Ken, just a little hurt."  
  
"Then why do you think the top of my shirt is so interesting?"  
  
I caught him off gaurd. He quickly shot a look up to me, and something was clouding his eyes.  
  
He's never been unreadable before, this was a little odd. So I did something a little odd.  
  
I took my hands off of my chest and managed to get them from between Daisuke and I. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I gave him a quick kiss, right on his head on top of his goggles.  
  
Then he looked at me. Finally. "Wh-what-t?"  
  
I didn't say anything. Would you in my place? Of course not. There wasn't anything to say. I had shown him exactly how I feel. And I was waiting for my response.  
  
"Ken, put me down." He released his grab around me and I followed suit. I placed him on the grass, still concerned about his ankle, and kneeled on the ground next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me? -I- should be the one asking questions here!" He snapped his teeth together at the end of his sentence. "What the HELL was that?"  
  
"What do you think it was?" Oh, and you can think of something better.  
  
"Ken, just leave. I'll get home by myself."  
  
"But you are hurt. And if you try to walk home, you could break your ankle."  
  
"I don't care. Leave. Now."  
  
So I did. I did what he asked. Then I went home and lazily climbed the ladder to my bed, not bothering to change, and still damp.  
  
I fell asleep, crying. 


	3. Faking

Kannou sure does know how to give me a fic. This part starts out a little funny, and then ends even worse in the next chapter when the sequence ends, [it'll make sense in the end] but in the next next chapter it makes sense.   
Ok, so I am uploading this at [checks watch] 11:44 at night. But hell, tomorrow is Memorial Day and no one in over here in the states has school, so I thought, why not? This one doesn't really have much to it anyway.  
As a side note, I would like to add that I am uploading this at [checks watch] 1:46 pm in Japan. I just love my new Timex, and it has two timezones, and I couln't resist telling you what time it was in Japan.  
I'll shut up now. . .  
  
  
'Ken?! KEN! Wake up!" A female voice is screaming at me, shaking me awake.  
  
"I don't want to get up, and I'm all wet." I mumble, half conscious.  
  
"What are you talking about?" My mother. Can't she see I don't want to get up?  
  
"I don't want to get up, because it all went badly. I didn't get to teach him anything, and he's out there with a sprained ankle."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Ken? And what is this about being wet?"  
  
What does she mean by that? Can't she see that I am sitting here in damp sheets with grass and mud stains? Wait a second. . . I look around me. I am in my school uniform, and my bed is spotless. "Wh-"  
  
"Are you going to get up! You have to leave in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were going to teach that friend of yours how to play soccer, or something, and you are supposed to be there in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Oh." My mother is on the ladder of my bed, and she gets down from it as I get up. A dream? It was all some dream? So I still have no idea how Daisuke will react. Wonderful.  
  
"I have to change." So my mother leaves. I grab my soccer uniform from my drawer and slip off my gray uniform. I put on the shiny shorts and pull the green and white jersey over my head. I look at myself in the mirror.  
  
Woah, deja vu. That dream was very vivid though. I grab my soccer ball and place it in the mesh bag for it. I sling it over my shoulder and head out for the park, for what seems like the second time today. 


	4. Defense

Now bear with me for a second. No, I did not reupload the second chapter. Just read it, it eventually makes sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was raining, and this time for real. I was NOT under a sprinkler. At least that dream taught me something. But I hope that Daisuke will still want to play.  
  
Pleasepleaseprettypleasehavehimwanttoplayintherainplease. There, I hope fate is happy with that.  
  
"Ken!!"  
  
Good, he's here. "Right here, Daisuke."  
  
"Yes, I can see that."  
  
"Are we going to play?" I looked up to the tree I was under. "It is raining."  
  
"Raining?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, water from the sky?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's raining, Daisuke." Now what is going on?  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Then why am I all wet?"  
  
"Because the tree you are standing under is being hit by the sprinkler behind it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The tree is dripping water onto you."  
  
"Huh?" I spun around. Sure enough, the tree was dripping water from the sprinkler that was hitting it.  
  
"And people think I am a moron?"  
  
I took a few steps and I was out of the way of the tree. "I just wanted shade." I mumbled.  
  
"Come on! Are we going to play or what?"  
  
I grabbed my jesey and rung out some of the water. "Good idea."  
  
Daisuke ran out into the field, with me trailing behind.  
  
"Come on, Rocket, I can take you any day."  
  
"Oh yeah, Motomiya?"  
  
"Any day." He gave me a mock-glare and lowered his eyebrows, looking quite proud of himself.  
  
I remove the soccer ball from it's casing and put it down onto the field. Before I get up, Daisuke starts dribbling the ball down the field, right past me. "No fair!" I call, running after him.  
  
But he doesn't seem to respond. Right before he was about to swing his leg back and punt the ball into the goal, I was able to catch him. My foot slid under his raised right foot, and I brought him to the ground. Still playing fast and loose with the rules, Daisuke pulled me down after him. the ball rolled for about 5 feet, stopping at the exact line where it would be counted as a goal.  
  
"Oh man!!" Daisuke muttered, obviously upset that he couldn't win against me, even with cheating.  
  
Still half on top of me, Daisuke rolled a bit so he was facing me. "Are you okay?"  
  
I checked my knee, and I could already see a small cut. "I'll live..."  
  
"Oh come on! I was aiming to kill! I didn't even seriously injure you?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint, but no."  
  
Daisuke gave a pout, but with humor behind instead of sadness. "We should get up."  
  
"We -should-, shouldn't we. And I will when you get off of my right leg." The majority of Daisuke's weight was centered mainly on my right leg, which seemed to be forming a bruise at my shin.  
  
"Right, right, but first you have to get off of my arm."  
  
"I am not on your arm, you are."  
  
He looked at his crumpled position. "So I am." He pulled his arm out from under his chest and started to lift himself up. For some reason, he flopped back down with and 'uuff'.  
  
"Dai?"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My ankle. It hurts to much to move."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
I moved, shifting his weight off of me and me slid onto the ground instead of on me. I untangled our legs, still wary of his left ankle. I got up and inspected his leg. It wasn't swelling, and there was no bone coming out of the joint. But it was considerably red, and there were a few dots of red signifying tiny cuts. I went to inspect it to see if it was in fact a break or a dislocation.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry. It's not broken, just a sprain."  
  
"Doesn't help much."  
  
"But it helps a little." I rolled him onto his back. "Now how am I going to get you home?"  
  
"Carry me over your shoulder?" He asked, a glint of hope in his eyes and a big dopey grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I think not. Come one, get up." I kneeled beside him and he placed an arm around my shoulder. I started to stand up and he sagged off my shoulder.  
  
He managed a hop-walk, completely depending on me holding him up, and we managed to make it a total of 5 feet before he fell.  
  
He looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes and said, "This is all your fault."  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, as I push his arm off of my shoulder. Then I stood up.  
  
"Yeah. All your fault."  
  
"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know that when you were cheating you wanted to play by the rules."  
  
He knew I had him beat. "Just help me up, will you?"  
  
I didn't move as he extended his hand. "No. I'm going to leave you here."  
  
His face completely vaulted. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. It's your fault, and until you admit that I'm leaving you here."  
  
"What?" He repeated himself. Then, in an attempt to lighten the mood the conversation had entered, he added mock-dramatically, "Me? You shall leave me, your best friend, here to wither and DIE?!"  
  
"Yup. Right here. Hope the grass stains on your butt come off. Speaking of which, why is your uniform white?"  
  
"We have a very idiotic coach." He shook his extended hand up and down. "A lil' help?"  
  
He looked at me with those eyes again and all was forgiven. "How could I leave my best friend out here to whither and die?" I grabbed his hand and pull him, just hard enough so he fell right into me. I sure do go a little far sometimes.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me so he wouldn't soar right past me. Apparently I had given him more momentum than I had intended. "Geez, Ken."  
  
His eyes reached only to my throat, considering he was shorter and he had his knee bent, and his gaze seemed to stay there and not look up at my eyes. I was starring into the his twin chocolate eyes. "We going to your house now?"  
  
"S-sure." He was still avoiding my face.  
  
"What's up with you Dai?"  
  
"N-Nothing Ken, just a little hurt."  
  
"Then why do you think the top of my shirt is so interesting?"  
  
I caught him off gaurd. He quickly shot a look up to me, and something was clouding his eyes.  
  
He's never been unreadable before, this was a little odd. So I did something a little odd.  
  
I took my hands off of my chest and managed to get them from between Daisuke and I. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I gave him a quick kiss, right on his head on top of his goggles.  
  
Then he looked at me. Finally. "Wh-what-t?"  
  
I didn't say anything. Would you in my place? Of course not. There wasn't anything to say. I had shown him exactly how I feel. And I was waiting for my response.  
  
"Ken, put me down." He released his grab around me and I followed suit. I placed him on the grass, still concerned about his ankle, and kneeled on the ground next to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Excuse me? -I- should be the one asking questions here!" He snapped his teeth together at the end of his sentence. He added quietly, "Was that some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"N-no! I was completely serious!"  
  
His resolve softened, and he just looked so cute trying to think. "Come here, Ken."  
  
So I leaned closer. Our faces, more importantly our lips, were only inches apart. He closed the gap and kissed me.  
  
Then the sprinkler started, and I was running out of breath. I really didn't want to pull away, but I did. "What are we going to do about that ankle of yours?"  
  
"Carry me?" And the big dopey grin was back. So I was more than happy to oblige. I put one arm under his knees and put the other under his back. I lifted him up, without any considerable effort, and he laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
I carried him to the end of the field, and then he saw that people were looking at us funny.  
  
"KEN!!"  
  
I spun around to a female voice. There was no one behind us in the park. I started to feel a bit nasuated, and my vision was fuzzy.  
  
"Kenn!?"  
  
The voice again. My knees failed, and Daisuke and I fell to the ground. I looked at him to check if he was hurt, but saw nothing. I couldn't feel him anymore. 


	5. Winning

HAHA! Evil cliffhangers. Mwhahaha. Well anywho, still not the ending! Read the bottom. I hope this makes the rest of it before make a little more sense, but then in the end EVERYTHING is cleared up.  
Yeah. Sure. Read on. . .  
REVISIONS: The last line of 2 if different, so reread that, and the phone call was changed a tad. Not that it mattered, cause the end explains it all like I keep saying, but hey, I'm a stickler for perfectionism.  
==========  
Ken finally figured out that he loved Daisuke, and went a little crazy counting time. Daisuke wanted Ken to teach him a little about soccer. Ken obliged, and they met on the playing field. While cheating, Daisuke got himself injured. Ken kissed his goggles [yeah, kinda strange way of showing affection, but -I- want to kiss goggle boy's goggles, and I'm sure -you- do to if ever given the oppurtunity, so there] and Daisuke told him to leave. He woke up, and it was all a dream. He left his house with a strange feeling of deja vu, and the soccer game started over again. We last left Ken and Daisuke on the soccer field, and Ken had fallen after hearing a female voice.  
  
  
"Ken, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes mother." My memory floods me again. Some dream that was. But wait. Which one was the dream?  
  
"Did you teach your little friend? You came back and didn't say much."  
  
Oh, so the second one was a dream. Wonderful. So Daisuke really does hate me. "Why did you wake me?"  
  
"You have a phone call."  
  
"Oh. Who is it?"  
  
"The person didn't say."  
  
"What was the number on the caller ID?"  
  
"It was a pay phone."  
  
//AN: Don't you hate that? Either that or 'Unavailable' or 'Private' or 'Cellular Call'//  
  
"Ok, I'll get up in a second." My mother walked down off of the ladder and I got up. I really shouldn't answer the phone. . . .  
  
But I get up and walk over to where my computer is anyway. I pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ken. Hi."  
  
Oh great, it just happens to be Daisuke. I knew that, somewhere, but I was still hoping that it wasn't true. "Hello."  
  
"Listen, Ken, I really didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just that, well, that was a little scary."  
  
I responded with sarcasm. "Really, wow? I thought that things like that happened all the time."  
  
"What? Things like that don't happen. But Ken, I've been thinking, and. . . ."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, I-I like you too, Ken."  
  
With a little hestiation and a weak, crackly voice, I answered, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
I had no idea. So I answered tuthfully. "I-I don't know."  
  
"How about you come to the park, and help me get home?"  
  
"You mean, you are still at the park?"  
  
"It's been like," I hear a pause. "7 minutes."  
  
"It has?" I must dream quickly.  
  
"Yeah. So come down to the park, near the water fountains."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
He hung up. I looked down at my clothes. My shirt was damp, and so were my shorts. My cleats were -half- full of mud. . . .  
  
Oh no. My bed. I nearly jump up the ladder, skipping 3 steps with each foot. My sheets were completely filled with mud stains and little bits of grass. I could see some spots that are almost clear from the water I transferred to them.  
  
"My mother is going to KILL me."  
  
But instead of cleaning up, or waiting for my mother to chew me out, I ran out the door to meet Diasuke at the park. I just hope this isn't another one of my twisted dreams.  
  
==========  
  
Ok, so there is, dun dun dun, a sixth chapter! I almost ended it here. Wouldn't that be a terrible shame? ;;  
So the ending, next chapter. I don't want to say anything, I just want to say that there is another twist, and not the one you think. 


	6. Good Sportsmanship

Woah, this is REALLY twisted. And it is so weird, weirder than the last one, seriously. So be prepared.  
Muhuhahaha. Oh, and it's the ending.  
=/\=/\=/\=/\=  
  
I was in my bed again. I got farther the first two times, or something. Like some twisted RPG. But which game was which? And then dreams? I'm confused.  
  
Hmm. I wonder if he ever did call. I should find out.  
  
But how would I find out? I can't. Hm.  
  
My mother knocks on the door.  
  
"You are finally up, honey?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"You have a phone call."  
  
"I didn't hear it ring."  
  
"Well it did, and you should really answer it."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"They didn't say."  
  
"What did the caller ID say?"  
  
"It was 'Line Error'."  
  
//AN: Another one of my pet peeves. . . Sometimes not having Caller ID is better than having it. . . .//  
  
"Ugh. Ok." I get off my bed and walk over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"Why are you calling me?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I know what you did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, like you don't know."  
  
"What!? Why are you yelling at me?"  
  
"For what you did to me today!"  
  
"We haven't seen each other for 3 days."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't seen you in three days."  
  
"Really? Hm."  
  
"Yeah. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Um," I look around nervously. I see myself in the mirror, and I am wearing my soccer uniform. "I-I think I'll be alright."  
  
"Sure. So, do you want to do anything today?"  
  
"Why not. What day -is- it, by the way?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"So how about we play soccer in the park?"   
  
I think back to my dreams. "How about not?"  
  
"Ok, what -do- you want to do?"  
  
"Donkey Madness!!"  
  
"Fine. I'll grab the game and set it up, and then you come over. Right?"  
  
"Ok. I'll bring popcorn."  
  
"Sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I take off my soccer uniform and put on normal clothing, and take the cleats off of my feet. To double check, I look at the condition of my bed. It's practically spotless. Well, clean enough considering that I did just sleep in it.  
  
I open the door and walk into the hallway. "Somebody give me popcorn."  
  
"What do you want?" A female voice asks.  
  
"Popcorn. Give it to me."  
  
"Get it yourself."  
  
"Fine, fine." I walk past the her and grab the popcorn from the cabinet.  
  
After pulling out the largest one I could find, I go back to my room and get a bag. I throw the popcorn in it and run out the front door.  
  
The train was rickety, at best, and crowded. Why do I go through all this trouble?  
  
I think of him. Oh, yeah.  
  
The car stops after about 20 minutes, and I release the bar I had been holding onto.  
  
The train doors open and I push to get out. My efforts are met with curses and elbows to the ribs, but I still got out before them, didn't I?  
  
After the short walk to his apartment building, I greet the doorman and walk up the stairs. I hate elevators.  
  
I finally reach the right door and knock. His mother answers.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
I slip off my shoes and plop myself down in front of the TV. I pick up the right controller and wait for him to enter the room.  
  
His head pops out of his bedroom doorway. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me."  
  
"Hold on just a sec." He enters the room wearing a black t-shirt and blue sweat shorts.  
  
"Hey. How much are we putting on this game?"  
  
He sits down next to me. "I don't want to bet."  
  
"What, afraid you are going to lose?"  
  
"Not really. I can beat you -any day-, but I just don't feel like betting."  
  
"You are cute when you think you are better than me." I give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Daisuke, you do that entirely to much."  
  
==========  
See why I only used pronouns?  
Wasn't that twisted? I warned you.  
And I had to end it fluffy, one way or another. And I did! I can't live without a happy ending. 


End file.
